De Javu, Pijaran
by 0308benedictio
Summary: Rasanya seperti De Javu. [ a CHANBAEK fanfiction-YAOI]


**De Javu, Pijaran**

* * *

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Pairing:** ChanBaek

 **Length:** One shoot

 **Genre:** BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, slice of life, au

 **Warning:** typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa perutnya seakan diremas puluhan kali. Kepalanya terasa pening dan pikirannya mencoba menggali-gali kejadian yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Rasanya seperti dejavu. Ini bukanlah pertama kali ia berdiri di atas panggung semegah ini, ini adalah konser yang kesekian kalinya dan Chanyeol masih merasa gugup.

Apa lagi di saat seperti ini.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berlarian mengitari panggung untuk memberi salam kepada para penggemar yang sudah repot-repot datang. Bahkan anak itu tidak peduli jika nanti ia bisa saja kelelahan hingga napasnya habis dan tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan konser yang baru berjalan tiga puluh menit.

Baekhyun selalu seperti itu. Rasa sayang yang ia miliki terhadap penggemarnya terlalu berlebihan, itu menurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka sekali memberikan hiburan kepada penggemarnya yang bisa langsung membuat para gadis itu berteriak hingga pita suaranya lepas.

"Kau dengar itu?" Baekhyun menjauhkan microphone nya kemudian berbicara kepada Chanyeol. "Mereka ingin kita cepat menikah, Yeol." Katanya santai dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berlari mengitari panggung bersamanya.

Bukanlah hal yang baru jika fans suka memasang-masangkan idolanya, itu disebut _shipper._ Dan bukanlah hal yang tabu pula jika fans lebih suka memasangkan idola mereka dengan sesama member yang notabennya berjenis kelamin yang sama.

Sebelum debut, banyak Sunbae yang mewanti Chanyeol tentang _shipper_ dan _bromance_ yang sangat populer dikalangan fans. Terutama fanfiction yang kadang mengikut sertakan adegan rated M hingga R. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, sampai Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mencekik anak itu hidup-hidup.

Saat itu adalah tahun dimana mereka pertama kali debut. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah tukang pembuat onar, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika anak itu berani membuat ulah di saat seperti ini. Belum genap setahun mereka berkarir di panggung hiburan dan Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun menerima pukulan gulungan kertas di kepalanya. Apa yang membuat manager dan orang-orang bagian pemasaran begitu marah pada anak itu, pikir Chanyeol.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak penasaran, tapi bagaimanapun juga rasa penasarannya tak akan terbayar. Itu mustahil untuk mendengarkan percakan Baekhyun dengan para petinggi menejemennya karena ruangan itu kedap suara, dan lebih mustahil lagi jika berharap Baekhyun mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

Seminggu kemudian mereka mengikuti konser besar yang diadakan oleh menejemen tempat mereka bernaung. Itu adalah kali pertama bagi Chanyeol berdiri di panggung yang megah. Memang itu bukan konser tunggal grup musiknya, namun tetap saja Chanyeol merasa bangga.

"Hei, Yeolli." Itu teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun. "Ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan tingkah apa lagi yang akan diperbuat rekan satu timnya itu. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun sudah menarik lengannya ke salah satu sudut panggung.

Chanyeol hanya menurut. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai menyanyika lagu penutup konser dengn nada main-main. _Apa-apaan itu_ , batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menarik lengannya berhadap-hadapan, berharap mendapat respon berarti dari Chanyeol. Setelah sekian detik Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, Baekhyun menambah kata-kata yang mengolok Chanyeol dalam nyanyiannya. Suara Baekhyun tidak begitu keras, ia juga tidak membawa microphone jadi mustahil bisa didengar orang lain selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menydarinya mulai tersenyum lebar. Salah satu hal yang Chanyeol ketahui dari Baekhyun adalah senyum anak itu yang menular. Chanyeol tanpa sadar meraih tengkuk temannya itu, menariknya lebih dekat sambil membisikkan kata-kata mengancam.

"Kau mau meneruskannya atau ku bilang pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti mencuci pakaian dalammu?" Katanya yang juga main-main.

"Oh, lihat. Seseorang sedang marah." Baekhyun menyeringai lebar.

Chanyeol sempat akan menjawab tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Lagi, Baekhyun kembali membuatnya bingung. "Mereka meneriakkan nama kita."

Keesokan harinya barulah Chanyeol tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun ketika namanya dan nama teman sekamarnya itu menjadi kata nomor satu di situs pencarian Naver dan situs lainnya.

"Chanbaek? Bukankah itu bagus?" Baekhyun sedang membaca salah satu postingan fans di fancafe miliknya. "Oh tunggu, kurasa Baekyeol lebih bagus! Pijaran, itu indah."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menyelami makna kata indah yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu memiliki arti tersendiri baginya. Itu Baekhyun.

Satu hal lagi yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun selain senyum anak itu yang menular, ialah Baekhyun adalah perencana handal. Baekhyun selalu merencanakan semuanya, bahkan setiap detail tingkah lakunya di mata publik.

Rasanya seperti dejavu. Baekhyun akan menggenggam jemarinya ketika ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian dunia. Tak masalah bagi Chanyeol jika Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk bertahan. Tapi itu menjadi semakin melelahkan jika hanya Baekhyun yang bertahan sedangkan ia tak mau tau jika Chanyeol hancur sendirian.

Rasanya seperti dejavu. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada lengan Chanyeol, memainkan rambut laki-laki yang lebih tinggi sesekali dengan sengaja memberikan pandangan mengerling nakal yang selalu diimajinasikan para penggemarnya. Saat itulah Baekhyun ingin _Baekyeol_ menjadi pengalihan. Fans terlalu sibuk mengagumi interaksi Chanyeol−Baekhyun dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki yang lebih kecil sudah memiliki kekasih wanita. Baekhyun tak akan kehilangan apapun. Ia masih memiliki fans yang meneriakkan namanya, menyerukan namanya agar seumur hidup terus berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga tak akan mendapat masalah jika harus berkencan dengan idolanya secara terang-terangngan.

Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Baekhyun pertama kali memperdengarkan kepada Chanyeol riuh penggemar yang menyerukan namanya, saat itulah Baekhyun pertama kali dengan sadar dan sengaja mencium kekasih wanita− _idola_ −nya.

Rasanya seperti dejavu, dan kini Chanyeol mulai lelah karena harus jatuh dan sakit sendirian.

Dan ternyata, sebuah pijaran tak seindah kelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:  
**

someone mentioned me on my twitter that "Chanbaek is actually just a distraction from baekyeon".

dan jujur saya sempet marah ya secara Chanbaek itu OTP dan tweet tweet saya sering berkisar tentang delusi what if chanbaek was actually a gay or anything, terus di mention seperti itu rasanya pengen nampol pake sendal -_- nyindir bgt,

dan terciptalah karya ini yang saya tulis sambil ngopi selama kurang lebih sejam. cuma 800 kata dan bukan happy ending. well cuma ngebayangin gimana klo emg real seperti itu haha dan lagi dapet feel melihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol.

so sorry for hey there, ternyata ada scene di sana yang sama dgn ff lain dan sempet kepikiran buat ngehapus atau di remake. thankyou buat yg udah kasi tau, love you xoxo :*


End file.
